


You really that afraid of big, bad Negan?

by NegansDirtiestGirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Older man, Oral, Seduction, Young Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegansDirtiestGirl/pseuds/NegansDirtiestGirl
Summary: Negan takes Rick's young daughter (original alternate universe character, not Judith) and seduces her. Smut! I welcome all feedback, suggestions, requests and prompts!





	1. Chapter 1

You waited at the head of the bed nervously, jumping at every sound, wondering when he'd come back. Just as you finally began to relax, the door opened and Negan walked in smiling, eyes sparkling with excitement. "Well hello darlin, you miss me?" he asked, laying Lucille against the foot of the bed. You looked down, too embarrassed to meet his eye. "Aw, now don't be shy, baby. With a badass like _Rick the dick for a father_ , I know you've got some fight in you." You felt him walking toward you but didn't look up, seeing his shoes appear in front of your own on the floor, his feet so much bigger. Everything so much bigger. "I just haven't seen it yet," he said to himself.  
He squatted down, his head almost level with your own, trying to meet your eye. You turned your head slightly to avoid it. He laughed. "Are you going to hurt me now?" you whispered, thinking of his "I know you've got some fight in you," comment. "Am I going to what, baby?" he asked, not having heard you because you were speaking so softly. "I said, are you going to hurt me now?" you repeated. He caught your chin in his hand and pulled your face up to try to force you to meet his eye. "Do you... _want_ me to?" he asked provocatively, playfully. Your expression changed as you realized what he wanted, why he took you and what was going to happen. He laughed to himself, watching your face, sucking on his bottom lip as you pulled away. Your heart was pounding so hard you felt lightheaded. "Um, I don't know," you replied nervously, looking him in his eye now.  
"You ever been with a man before?" he asked, his bottom lip popping out of his mouth. You couldn't help glancing at it and he caught you looking. Your face burned with embarrassment and you looked down. "Uh, yes, a boy--" he interrupted you. " _Oh_ , I'm not a _boy_ , baby, I'm a _man_ ," he said, emphasizing the last word in Negan fashion.  
"You're a man that murdered my friends and _stole_ me from my father," you replied, bothered by his confidence. He sat back with a mock hurt expression. "Your father killed some of my men, and I bet my _balls_ you helped him, little miss innocent!" he stated. You said nothing, and he nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, that's what I thought," he chuckled to himself.  
"I never did anything like what you did out there," you said. "I never bashed somebody's head in that way. _I'm not like you_." He smiled darkly. "Yeah, you're right. That's what I like about you. So sweet and innocent, I could just..." he looked you up and down provocatively, biting his lip, " _eat you up_!" You crossed your legs a bit self consciously. It was going to happen, there was no avoiding it. If you ran, where could you go? His men were everywhere and even if you escaped you'd have to fight walkers while you tried to find Alexandria. He watched your face as you thought.  
"You really that afraid of big bad Negan?" You met his eyes again with an expression of contempt and distrust. He laughed. "I can be gentle with you," he said, running a hand up your thigh, never breaking eye contact, "I can be _real gentle_ , baby." "For some reason I'm having a hard time believing you," you replied, watching his hand continue to slip slowly up the hem of your skirt. "And I'm having a hard time keeping my hands to myself," he said, " _real_ fucking hard." You came to your senses and shoved his hand away, but your body had already began to betray you. He could see your arousal on your face and smiled to himself, eyes sparkling with excitement. "What do I need to do to convince you?" he asked, plopping himself on the bed beside you. You couldn't help smiling, you were trying hard not to like him. "You just want to do this to get back at my father," you said, to yourself more than him, as if trying to talk yourself out of your attraction to him. "Rick the dick?" he replied sarcastically. "That would just be a bonus, baby. Believe me, I love getting under your father's skin but it doesn't make my dick _this_ hard," he shook his head softly, "that's all _you_."  
You laid down next to him, exhausted from your tension. You were very aware of his big body next to you, kept catching yourself glancing at his crotch. He smiled, noticing, and put his hands behind his head, giving you a good view of his bulge and his stomach where his shirt had slipped up. "You're innocent, I get that. Hell I _like_ that," he said sucking on his lip again and shaking his head to himself, "that really _turns me on_!" You put your finger on your lip, fidgeting nervously.  
"I bet that 'boy' never licked your pussy, did he?" he asked. "What?" you said, shocked. He laughed. "What? It's just a fucking question. He didn't, did he? Mmm, I can tell. You're _turning red_." he teased. You turned your head away angrily and he laughed again. "I bet you turn as red as a cherry when you're getting your pussy licked." You couldn't look at him. "Even redder when you're getting _fucked_ ," he continued, moving slowly until he was kneeling over you, as if he was trying not to startle a wild animal. "And I bet you're _so_ fucking wet right now," he continued in a whisper, running a finger from the inside of your knee until it reached your thigh as you shook your head and your breathing got shallower. He was right, your body was reacting whether your mind wanted you to or not. "And I bet you're thinking about what it would feel like if I was licking that _pretty little pussy_ right now." His hand began to slip further up your thigh and your eyes closed, your legs seeming to spread on their own. "You know what _I'm_ thinking?" he continued, your eyes opening to meet his own, "I'm thinking about how good you'll taste when I slide my tongue in and out of that _tight_ , innocent little pussy of your's. Oh, _yeah_."  
When he leaned in to kiss you, you didn't resist, wrapping your arms around his neck. His tongue slipped past your lips and began to thrust slowly, expertly into your mouth as his fingers slipped up under your panties and found your pussy. He slid one in, then pulled it back out to slip over your clit, then back in again. "So fucking tight!" he said as he repeated this motion over and over, beginning to kiss you again until you pulled away to moan, holding onto him tightly, writhing against his hand. "You look so fucking hot right now baby, _fuck_! I wish you could see yourself fucking my finger right now. Bet your daddy wouldn't believe it if I told him his innocent little princess was being a _dirty little slut_ for Negan." You knew you should be offended but you were too caught up in the orgasm spreading like a wildfire through your body. He stopped long enough to settle between your legs and begin planting soft kisses along your inner thighs as he slipped your panties down and off. He smiled as you wiggled your butt, desperately seeking relief. His fingers returned to your pussy, sliding his middle finger in and out while his thumb went up and down on your clit, working together. "See, I told you I could be gentle, baby," he said against your thigh, "I know what I'm doing." After a few moments of finger fucking you, he pushed your legs over his shoulders and spread your lips apart slowly, smiling up at you. You felt his tongue graze your clit teasingly and your hips came off of the bed, your back arching violently, your hands fisting in the blanket beneath you. "Yes, baby!" he said, mouth right at your opening, "Just like that! You're going to cum for Negan." You felt his tongue sliding into your opening and truly didn't know how much of this you could bear before your soul left your body. He slid it in and out, over and over again as your hips tried to buck against him. He grabbed them and held them down. You were moaning, growling, gasping, clawing and writhing, you couldn't even recognize yourself as your orgasm overflowed.  
He kissed your thigh and sat up, licking his lips, closing his eyes for a moment as if tasting a delicacy. You felt exhausted, embarrassed, shocked and beyond satisfied. You couldn't look him in his eye yet, you couldn't believe that had just happened. "I bet you didn't know you could do that till now, huh?" he said, grinning. "Just wait until you see what _else_ that little body can do."


	2. I'm a man of my word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut :)

When you opened your eyes you saw him hop off the bed and begin pulling his coat off as quickly as he could, then his shirt as he kicked his boots off in either direction. When he got to his belt he smiled mischievously and slowed down, watching your face smugly. You couldn't look away, and were too enthralled with the sight of him undressing to notice that he was well aware of exactly where you were gazing. "You ever seen a _dick_ before, sweetheart?" You jumped at the sudden sound of his voice, looking away for a moment before your curiosity overpowered your embarrassment. "You're turning red again!" he teased before you could summon enough courage to answer, "You've never seen a dick? Well I'll just be God damned. Did that boy fuck you in the dark or _what_?"  
"No!" you answered defensively, "I just wasn't looking." You knew you must sound ridiculous to Negan, who was obviously very sexually experienced and not shy at all.  
He smiled darkly, raising his eyebrows as he pulled his pants and boxers down together excruciatingly slow, "Well you're going to look today, darlin'," he whispered, his dick springing free as his pants and boxers fell. Like all other parts of him, his dick was big. Much bigger, you thought, than any other you'd seen. Your heart skipped a beat and you stopped breathing for what felt like a lifetime but was probably only a moment. You waited for him to tease you again but he was silent and serious looking. You felt a pang of fear looking into his eyes and seeing something much darker than what you'd seen in them earlier. You found yourself looking down nervously.  
He cleared the distance between you in a millisecond, moving across the bed like a predator pouncing on it's prey. You felt him grab your chin, lifting your head up until his dick was inches from your face as he kneeled in front of you, knees sinking in the bed. Your heart was pounding like a drum and your body seemed frozen in fear as he said "Now _did I or did I not_ just tell you that you were going to _look_ at this dick?" You were completely horrified. "You said you were going to be gentle, though," you stammered. He stared unblinking for a moment before his mouth broke into a grin. "I apologize," he let go of your chin and rubbed it roughly, "being gentle doesn't come naturally to me but I'm trying _real_ fucking hard to make an _exception_ for you right now." You weren't convinced and found it hard to relax as he pushed you back against the pillows slowly, leaning over you.  
However, any thoughts of his transgression disappeared when you felt his lips touch your throat, your mind going blank and an involuntary whimper escaping your throat. "Is this better?" he mumbled against your skin, trailing kisses slowly. You couldn't speak but didn't want that electric feeling spreading from your throat to your groin to end so you wrapped your arms around his neck. He hummed in appreciation, snaking a hand up between you to begin unbuttoning your dress as your mind wandered deliriously. Whatever he was doing was working quickly, and you wondered what the hell had happened to you as you felt an incredible urge to wrap your legs around him and shove him inside of you.  
You drew your leg up around him tentatively. " _That_ a girl," he said huskily. He pulled your unbuttoned dress apart, whistling to himself as he looked down at your naked body. "I am a _lucky_ man today if I do say so myself," he said, leaning down to lick your nipple slowly, watching your face with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes as your mouth fell open, back arched and eyes closed. Your hand seemed to move on it's own to grasp his head, your fingers slipping through his hair. He seemed to enjoy it, growling against your other breast, moving back and forth to lick and pull each with his teeth. When he moved back up, positioning himself over you, you felt both terrified and excited to know this was it, he was about to be inside of you. He kept his gaze locked with your's as he reached down and positioned his dick at your entrance, slowly sliding it up and down your wet folds as if to tease you.  
"I'm ready to see just how red that pretty face gets when you're bouncing on a dick--and I think you are too--if that fucking waterfall between your legs is any indication," he whispered, going still. "Am I right or am I _right_?" You felt put on the spot but wanted to feel him in you already, so you forced yourself to say a breathy "Yes," looking him in the eye. "Yes what?" he asked. You looked confused, not understanding what he wanted you to say. "Yes, NEGAN," he said sarcastically, leaning back slightly to make it clear that nothing would happen if you didn't say it. "Um...yes, Negan," you said, feeling oddly aroused by the name slipping off of your lip. He smiled devilishly, looking away for a moment in thought.  
"Ya' know...we could take this a step further. Seeing as how I like getting under your fearless father's skin and all, I bet it would really burn his balls if you called me daddy." You froze in horror, but had to admit to yourself that the thought of calling Negan daddy somehow felt incredibly sexy. He laughed loudly seeing the expression on your face. "Uh, I'm being nice and 'gentle' for you, I expect you to compromise and be just a _little_ fucking dirty for me in return," he said as if scolding a child. "Okay," you replied after thinking about it for a moment, "I'll call you daddy." He grinned. "I _knew_ you were a team player!" he said with satisfaction. "And I bet you'll like calling me daddy more than you might think," he said huskily. "You can start right about now. How bout a ' _fuck me daddy_ ' just to get things going?"  
You covered your eyes in embarrassment and aggravation, your face burning. He laughed again. "Will it make it easier for you if I don't look at you?" he asked, burrowing his face in your neck.  
"Yes, I'll tr-" before you could finish what you were saying he had shoved himself in you in one hard thrust, and it felt like an electric jolt had shot through your body. You cried out and dug your nails in his back, arching your own. He went completely still for a moment, savoring the feeling of you stretching around his dick before pulling almost completely out. "Say it now," he growled in your ear, going stiff as you desperately clawed at him to slide back in. " _Say_ it!"  
"Fuck me daddy," you said in a breathless moan. "Holy _fuck_ that was hot," he said, thrusting into you again, but you couldn't focus on anything except his dick sliding in and out, his voice sounded far away. The room around you disappeared and all that existed was his mouth on your throat and his dick thrusting into you relentlessly. You couldn't believe you ever didn't want this, didn't want him. This was the best feeling you'd ever felt, and you found yourself gazing into his eyes as he rose away from your neck to hover above you, hips steadily thrusting. How can a person be capable of making another person feel this way, you thought. "I was right," he said, leaning closer until your noses were almost touching, "you turn so fucking red when you're getting fucked."  
He sped up his pace and all of your worries about being embarrassed were erased, because you simply couldn't think. He sat up between your legs, grasping one of them in each hand, watching your breasts moving with every thrust. Just as your orgasm almost reached it's peak, he pulled out completely and lifted you up gently, carefully flipping you over. His hand slipped beneath you to lift you up onto your hands and knees, then you felt him positioning himself behind you. When you glanced up you realized there was a slightly rust spotted, crookedly attached mirror on his headboard. You wondered how many other women had watched him fucking them from behind in this same mirror. He met your eyes as you watched him rub your bottom provocatively. "If I didn't have to be 'gentle', I'd do some things to your ass tonight that would have you sittin on ice for a week," he said. You looked worried for a moment. "Don't worry, I'm a man of my word," he laughed.  
He rubbed his dick at your entrance again, sliding up and down and almost in until your face was laying on the blanket, your bottom in the air, writhing against him desperately. "You want me to fuck you?" he asked. "Yes!" you didn't hesitate to answer, your lust overpowering your fear. He gave you a deadly look in the mirror and you quickly corrected yourself, not wanting to test his 'word'. "Yes, daddy." He smiled, sliding himself in. You collapsed against the bed as your eyes glazed over, lips pouting, fingers curling into the blanket. "Look," he commanded. You looked up weakly, trying to keep eye contact with him but having difficulty concentrating on anything but his dick sliding in and out. "No baby, look at _yourself_ ," he mumbled against your skin, leaning forward to trail kisses up your back softly. You did. "Look how beautiful you look taking my dick like a champ," he continued, straightening up, hips steadily thrusting. "Drooling all over yourself. You fucking love it." Your cheeks burned but it felt so good that you didn't care what happened as long as he didn't stop. "If they could all see you right now, I bet every one of those fuckers would want to be in my position. Oh, yes." He put his hands on her shoulders, bending her back as far as he could, speeding up. "Little miss innocent isn't as innocent as they think, huh? I can't wait to cum all in that tiny pussy." Your eyes had began to roll back, eyelashes fluttering, orgasm ripping through you like a storm, your legs violently shaking. He came with you, growling and leaning across your back, emptying himself with one, two, three brutal thrusts that felt like they'd break you in half.


End file.
